Edge connectors are usually attached to printed boards and are used for connection of cards used for retrieving or storing computer data files. For example, in Japanese Publication No. (1989) 84166, cards are inserted parallel to the board by means of an edge connector attached to the edge of the board. In such a configuration, no additional space is required around the board periphery for insertion of the cards, and the edge connectors are extended from the side of the board toward its center. However, its shortcoming consists in that the inserted card can interfere with other electronic or electric devices mounted on the board, or that it will result in the necessity to withhold mounting certain electronic or electric devices in order to reserve space for the cards.
In addition, in the housings of the edge connectors there are contacts to form connection with contacts or the conductive pads of the card. The shape of the contacts known in the art is a cantilever, as disclosed in Japanese Publication No. (1986)-103388, or in Japanese Publication No. (1992)-83224. Upon forming connection with their counterparts, contacts having such a configuration are bent in one direction and the reaction to this bending strain is applied to the location where the contacts are fixed to the housing. This may lead to damage to the housing, or cracking of the soldered connections of the contacts with the printed circuit board.